Never Let Me Down
by Erin Elric
Summary: War is hell everyone knows this, but life after war can also be hell. Follow the story of Germany, Italy, and Prussia as they try to adjust to life after World War II


Never Let Me Down

Chapter One: Changes in the Wind

(Germany's POV)

War is Hell everyone in the world knows this. Now the world was taught that lesson once again. I rested my hand on the window and watched the rain fall from the sky. My fist tightened and clenched. I caused all of this. My country was in near shambles and it was my fault. Countless innocent lives ruined and it was my fault. So many dead, so many lives lost. So many precious lives that would never see this rain or another sunny day and it was my fault.

I rested my head on the window. Everything I touch gets destroyed. My friends nearly lost their lives because of my actions. Japan was badly injured by America's attack and Italy… he wasn't physically hurt that I know of… I hurt him emotionally. I pushed him away sent him to the Allies where I thought he would be safe but…

My thoughts trail off when I hear my bruder say. "West, are you okay?"

I looked back at my albino brother and whisper. "Ja, I'm fine Prussia."

He handed me a beer and said. "Enjoy it." He turned away. "You look like you need it."

"Danke." I mumbled and sip the beer. It was nice to have one I hadn't had one in a while. Tomorrow the Allies would cast their judgment on me… tomorrow I would face my personal Hell once again. I'd answer for my sins I'd accept my punishment I know I deserve it.

(Italy's POV)

I was nervous. It had been a long time since I had seen Germany. I wonder if he hated me now… I hoped not. I walked around the room trying to walk off my nervousness.

"Stop it, Veneziano." My fratello said as I walked past him for the fifth time.

"I'm nervous."

"Please sit down." Said England. "You're starting to annoy me."

"Tea bastard." Mumbled Romano.

I couldn't sit down yet no not yet. I had to see Germany I had to… apologize to him I had to… I don't know hug him something. The door opened I froze and tensed up. I inched over to Romano who looked up at me with sympathy.

Germany still looked the same as ever following along behind him was Prussia. I moved forward getting ready to hug him but Romano grabbed my wrist.

"It's not the time for that." He whispered.

He was right. I couldn't run up to him and hug him I had to be an adult… for once. I finally sat down beside my brother.

Germany and Prussia sat down as well. America stood up. "Now that you're here." He picked up a piece of paper. "We will talk about the terms of your negotiation." He handed the two of them the paper. "Read over it and…"

"You're splitting us up!" Prussia screamed as he jumped up. I flinched sometimes Germany's fratello is scary. Wait what did he say?

America sighed and nodded. "Yes we're splitting you guys up."

This is when the negations went to hell. I didn't want to hear this; they couldn't do this to Germany. It wasn't fair. I guess they didn't tell me what was going to happen at the meeting.

Russia stood up from his chair smiling his creepy and evil smile. "Dah, Prussia is going to live at my house for now on."

No. They couldn't do this it's not fair. "They can't do that." I whisper. I think only Romano heard me but I noticed England gave me a look that said be quiet.

"This was the best solution we could come too." Said America as he awkwardly rubbed the back of his head. "You'll also have to pay us other countries back for the damages that you guys caused. Now that we have gone over the main points I need you two to sign it."

They couldn't agree to that could they? The two whispered to themselves then they both signed the paper. No, no they couldn't…

America took up the papers. "Thank you dudes." He handed them to England. "The terms are now going to be forced as part of the deal…"

Before America could finish talking Russia walked over to Prussia and grabbed his arm and exclaimed. "Yay! Now Prussia is going to live at my place." He yanked the other nation to his feet.

"Nein! Stop let go of the awesome me!" Prussia tried to be strong I could see it but mixed with that strength was fear pure fear. I was scared for him. I wanted to help me. I whimpered without realizing it and Romano laid his hand on mine and gave me a reassuring squeeze. I could barely watch this. I pretty much lived with them for the last few years. It wasn't right.

Russia pulled on Prussia and said in a chiding voice. "Come on little one. I'm going to show you your new home. I think you'll like it there and you'll have lots of friends."

Prussia struggled not winning the tug of war. Bravado was gone his fear was showing a rare sight for the proud nation. He screamed out reaching to his brother. "West help me!"

I couldn't believe it. Germany sat there staring at his brother as if there was nothing wrong. I was hoping Germany would save his fratello but I was wrong.

Prussia looked at his younger brother almost as though he would cry. "West please!" He screamed as Russia pulled him. "Please help me!"

Germany looked at him sternly and shouted something at him in German. My German is bad so I didn't catch what was said. Whatever it was he said Prussia calmed down. He turned to the Russian nation and said. "Let go of the awesome me." His voice dripped with arrogance.

Russia nodded to the door. "Let's go then." And he headed to the door.

Prussia followed him. His head held high like the prideful man he is. He turned to the Allied nation sitting at the table. He flipped us off and yelled to the top of his lungs. "Suck it losers! You can never beat the awesome me!" He got to the door and laughed his signature laugh. "You can wish to be as awesome as me!" And with that Prussia was gone.

I looked at Germany who was hiding a small smile. Maybe he put his brother up to putting on a show but I have to say it was one hell of show. Maybe flaunting one's pride like it's your nation's flag isn't a good idea but Prussia made one heck of an exit.

(Prussia's POV)

I felt sick. Maybe I shouldn't had made such a dramatic exit but oh hell it was fun to see all of those guy's faces. Though I did feel bad that Italy got caught up in all that. Oh well I guess that's what happens when you change sides. I glared daggers into the back of Russia's head. Prick! If he thought he could just claim me like I was lost luggage he had another thing coming. I laughed to myself. Ja I was going to make this ass hat's life a living hell. Take the awesome me will you? Now you have to face mein awesome wrath!

We made it to his house shortly. It was big, bigger than I imagined.

"Welcome home." He said smiling as he opened the door for me.

Home my ass; this was more like prison than anything. I stepped through the trash hold and was greeted by some other nations. None of them looked real happy.

"This is Prussia," started Russia. "Prussia, these guys are: Lithuania."

Ja I know who he is I almost concurred him a few times. I nodded and tried to smile.

"The little one is Latvia, the tall one with glasses is Estonia, the taller girl is my big sister Ukraine, and the little one is my little sister Belarus."

I was fifty percent sure I heard Belarus ask Russia to marry her but I ignored it. I looked at the group a pitiful sight I decided that I needed to play he- he well nice. I smiled as much as I could and shouted. "I am the awesome Prussia! You will call me either the awesome one or the awesome Prussia! I will accepted no less from any of you!"

Oh yeah I am so cool. Then Russia slapped me on the back of the head with what felt like a pipe. "Ouch! Shit what was that for?" I looked at him. Holy hell! He did hit me with a pipe.

"You don't talk to the little ones like that. We're your family now. You have to treat us with respect."

"Respect mein ass." I mumbled. Russia then started making this weird kol, kol noise and the other nations started to look scared. Maybe I pushed it too far. Oh well, the prick was going to learn that I was not his to control. He could control these weaker nations all he wanted but the awesome is uncontrollable.

A dark aura surrounded Russia as he said. "Oh you don't want to respect me, dah?" He lifted his pipe and held it tighter to him as he made that weird kol noise again. Seriously what the hell was wrong with this guy? "You will learn to respect us one day." He laughed as he walked away from the group.

I looked around the other nations. I pointed at myself and said with a bold voice. "I'm still the awesome Prussia and that's what I want to be called." I'm sure I heard someone mumble about me being a huge jerk… I think it was Latvia but I didn't care I wanted to know who was boss in this house now.

Lithuania bowed slightly. "Well 'awesome Prussia' if you'll follow me I'll take you to your room."

I follow Lithuania up stairs. I felt the other nations stare at me as I left the room. How cares if they like me or not I'd be fine on my own, right? I sighed to myself as a door opens. I step in my room. It is small and not awesome unlike my room at West's house. I see some bags in the corner and I frown.

Lithuania coughs then said. "Russia asked us to get your things while you were at the meeting."

"So you broke into West's house and stole my stuff." I crossed my arms and finished. "How did you guys know I would sign the treaty?"

The smaller nation sighed and said. "Well I guess Russia figured you would." He turned to face me. "After all there isn't much fight left in either one of you." He raises his hands up and studies them briefly. "That's how he gets us… when we're weak… he takes you from your friends and family." He lowered his hands and gave the fakest smile that I had ever seen. "You mourn for your losses then slowly… you realize that you forget your family and friends… then at that moment he wins."

I scoff and shrug. "What a wuss! That jerk Russia will never defeat the awesome me no matter what he does."

He sighed. "That's what we all thought." He looked away again. "But look at us now." He headed to the door. "Dinner is at six. You're expected to be there." He said as he left.

Without thinking I threw something at the door and screamed out. Damn it this isn't fair! I sat down on the edge of the bed and burry my face in my hands. I had to be strong that's what West said to me when I left. I had to be strong and show that ass Russia that I couldn't be defeated. I laid down on the bed. I missed home all ready, I missed Gilbird, I missed West… hell I missed everyone. I closed my eyes hoping that when I opened my eyes I'd be home. Slowly I felt myself drift to sleep hoping that the next day will bring new hopes.


End file.
